Challenge
by themakeshift91
Summary: How does Yuya heal Kyo when he is so stubborn? Of course, interest him in the only way that catches his attention - a challenge. A fight. Alternative Universe but based on parts of volume 12 or 13 can't remember . Please Read and Review! KyoXYuya
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, this was written out ages ago…but I'm a lazy laaazy girl, only choosing to post it up !**

**Thank you to Sabbz0o, ThunderXShadow, KinkyEyepatchShit, SayahYagashi, dutchangel1979, , iWantToHateHim, Xxdark wolf girlxX, anna, bankai18, and .v for reviewing my first fanfic of our sexy demon God and his brave woman!!! You guys really encouraged me to continue writing….Hope you like this one as well!!!**

**I rant, but im almost done…ehheh...**

**So this thing is again a random scene I made up…more like an alternative scene to that somewhere in vol…12??? There is no cave where Yuya is in right now…and I have made darling Bon disappear somewhere so our lovely couple can be alone together. Hehe!**

**Enjoy~!! Please Review!!**

= - - = - - = - - = - - =

Yuya waited. And waited and waited. She fiddled and paced and fidgeted and muttered strings of curses and prayers. She was bored and irritatingly…_worried_.

Where was Kyo?

Sheets of rain fell, loud thrashing noises from where it hit ground and whatever sad pathetic thing that dared stand in its way from reaching the Earth surface. From the dark cave Yuya huddled in, she felt as if she were taking refuge in natural hollow behind a waterfall. However it was the complete opposite of the romantic image she'd constructed in her head of ice blue water, cascading down, thundering over her shoulders should she choose to step into the curtain of water.

Nope. She was just stuck in some horizontal hole carved in an abnormally gargantuan rock.

It was pitch dark except for the flickering glow of the camp fire she'd set up, giving her rocky, bumpy soiled surroundings a disgustingly jaundice hue and the place looked covered in pimples. Geh.

Kyo had gone with Muramusa up into the tangle of forest in the mountains for an intense training session where the latter would infuse the four Mumyo Jinpuryuu techniques into Kyo. Yuya didn't know what that meant, but thinking of the risks Kyo was taking in his borrowed body made her bite her lower lip in worry. It was the first day of the training and she had overheard Muramusa's warning that it was going to be worse.

Of course, Kyo had replied with an arrogant scoff. It was comforting to know that he was confident in his strength to make it through, and Yuya trusted him. It did dent the iron cage of concern that she had around her, but not enough to keep her still and patient.

_Please be okay, Kyo._

She was confused now at the tightening of her heart as if was closed in a steel fist. She no longer knew whether it was in reaction to her worries for Kyo, or whether it was the little water dragons Shinrei had placed in there.

He had kissed her. A man belonging to the clan she absolutely despised had kissed her. How? How had her dream first kiss with her knight in shining armour come to this?

Yuya consciously wiped her mouth as if by doing so, she would erase any trace and memory she had of that sudden jerk as her body thud against a hard chest, the sudden feeling of cold lips on hers, the sudden invasion of his tongue into her mouth. And then the slip of the water wyrms when she had choked in shock and disgust.

_What did Kyo think?_ He'd kept to himself since that day, barely uttering a word or even looking her way. And why was she so bothered by that?

Sighing for the millionth and one time, Yuya clutched her yukata at her heart and, screwed her eyes shut and willed Kyo to appear.

_Stupid crimson-eyed demon Kyo…WHERE ARE YOU???_

The eery sound of heavy liquid as it hit ground, one slow plop after the other, coming closer and closer carrying with it the scent of iron caused Yuya's eyes to snap her head up in the direction of the sound and her eyes to widen.

_Plop._

Yuya flinched.

"Who's there?" she called out. "Kyo?"

_Plop._

The young woman grit her teeth as she pulled out her revolver and aimed it at the looming darkness where the warmth and light of her little campfire could not reach.

"If you don't tell me who you are I'll shoot!"

No answer except the same _plop_ from the depths of the shadows, louder than before, silently mocking her attempt to shoot into the blackness.

"Y-You…" Ah damn she was stuttering! For this lame threat she was going to use, Yuya could not allow a wavering voice. "You know this place echoes right? If you don't come out and face me…I'll screech."

Lame. Inane. Futile. Completely female. Yuya hated it. But she figured that it would be enough to draw the boogey man out in its attempt to take her life. She was fast enough, she was confident of that, fast enough to pull the trigger and at least injure the thing. Then Kyo would just have to do the killing if she died first.

"I'm warning you." For show and emphasis of her threat, Yuya took a deep and loud breath –

"Woman, it is **I** who is warning **YOU**."

Yuya choked as a molecule of oxygen suddenly seemed to solidify and lodge in her throat.

That voice.

"If any amount of sound escapes your flapping lips, I will kill you."

That threat.

Kyo emerged and his bloody gaze burned with enough intensity to melt the cold barrel of her gun off.

=--=--=--=--=

**Kinda obvious, I know…but I was looking for something to connect it to the next chapter…so there we are…**

**Keep reading!!! Please revieewwwwww!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**Oh by the way…for those who have looked through the fanfic entitled 'Compilation' just to let you know, that despite not having been updated for ages, it is still alive!...The drawings are complete, but in a complete mess...when I started drawing, I did not plan out the panels and just drew in whatever space and direction I could fit into my drawing pad. So I'm still trying to scan each and every panel then sticking them in order so that it makes sense. Bear with me!! (I know..I suck…T,T)**

**Anywho…two chapters posted up in one day! I think I'll wait for some reviews and responses from you guys before putting up the next few chappies.**

**Please let me know if any of them go OOC…that is my greatest fear…I care not for grammatical mistakes (I get to blame my BFF :p) but I'm hoping to keep the characters in check. Especially Kyo…who has about 3 variations of emotions and thus an incrreeedibly hard character to portray.**

**I shut up now.**

**Enjoy!!!**

=--=--=--=--=--=--=

"Kyo! You're bleeding!" He was bleeding. And bleeding profusely. Deep gashes ran across his chest, his face covered in rivulets of blood flowing from a cut on his forehead, and he'd begun to cough some more of the deep red liquid.

The plopping sound was his, as drops the size of her thumb formed and fell from the tips of his fingers as well as his chin.

What training involved such slaughtering and fatal bloodshed? Yuya hadn't expected the mountain training with Muramusa to result in a near massacre of Kyo's body. The pain she felt from her teeth digging deeper into her lower lip was the only thing she could feel as she went numb and froze with fear. The pain was enough to make her move from her spot and run to him.

"Tell me something new or shut up." Kyo struggled to stand, barely managing it before he fell on one knee, his head dropping in fatigue. "Go away woman, I want to sleep." He growled, flashing a violent glare at Yuya as she attempted to reach for him. With the help of his katana, he pushed himself upright and staggered his way to the fire.

"Kyo, you're bleeding!" Yuya repeated following behind him.

"Not my blood. That little prick of a Kyoshiro's blood." He laughed at the irony and a harsh cough that had blood sputtering and seeping through his fingers that covered his mouth followed suit.

"Kyo, please." Yuya pleaded " You're-"

"-bleeding. Yeah, yeah." He spat out the metallic taste and wiped his mouth.

He was such an arrogant bastard, continually brushing her off, ignoring her when he felt like it as if she hovered around him to await his orders. Stupid selfish blind man. He was stupid because he thought he was immortal in this body that wasn't even his; he was selfish because he never cared about what others felt, how _she_ felt seeing him in this state; he was blind because couldn't he see that she was _afraid?_

It wasn't simply worry that washed through Yuya when Kyo had appeared in a bloody wreck in front of her. It was _fear_ beyond anything that she had ever encountered. The sharp constrict of her heart, she knew, had nothing to do with the wyrms, and everything to do with him.

But what could her fear do to help Kyo, when he'd stubbornly refused her care? Yuya watched as the black kimono slipped off the tall rangy man's shoulders, exposing the strong planed muscles of his back where another three bloody criss-crossing gashes carved his flesh. Yuya winced not so much from the sight of the wound, but from the pain he should have been feeling despite his blank face.

She had to try again. "Kyo –"

"Woman…" he started softly, his words all but iced and his temper barely reined. Kyo turned his head, giving her his profile. The red eye gleamed murderously. "Shut up." And then he smirked as an idea seemed to form in his head. "Unless, Dogface, you want to lick my wounds?"

A large vein popped on the side of Yuya's head, and she clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood. Kyo is hurt, Kyo's head is worth one million ryos, she mentally ranted.

"How about it?" The man had the _gall_ to lift a bloody arm and point at a deep laceration that was starting to bruise.

"DIE!" A rock the size of Botenmaru flew at his head. He dodged it easily, ducking gently (the woman was so predictable) as the thing wooshed, ruffling his hair as it traveled another few metres past him and the fire and into the cave's dead end.

Yuya was panting, her face a brilliant red, as steam shot out her nose like a raging bull. "I am going to make you feel pain. Mark my words, Kyo. Pain." Never had Yuya looked as if she was going to enjoy treating the wounds on his body, happy that he had received them.

Unfazed, Kyo simply blinked at Yuya, scratched his head and turned back to the fire to tend to his wounds, ignoring her.

His mistake.

=--=--=--=--=--=

**Know what? I think I AM going to put up the next chapter…..Nevertheless please REVIEEWW!! It makes me all happy and hyper.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

**Something like a bonus despite saying earlier that I would stop at two chapters…**

**Enjoy!!!**

=--=--=--=--=--=

Kyo had felt her intent, but did not believe she had the guts to fulfill it until it was too late.

Tenro had vanished from his hand.

Whirling around, then wincing from the pain that shot through his body, he faced her. The damn woman was grinning smugly at him. Grinning. At _him_. Her weird enigmatic green eyes were dancing with glee of an imaginative prospect of a torture session. As if, he scoffed. _Nobody _survived taking what was his.

"Give it to me." His deep voice ordered coolly. But Yuya knew the calm voice overlapped a vicious uncontrollable storm brewing within him. He would fall in her trap.

"No."

"Give it to me." Kyo repeated. His hypnotic blood red eyes stared at her as he slowly lifted his arm and gave her his open hand to place the katana in.

"No." She had to admit, it was _hard _trying to remain focused when there was a top-less gorgeous man, albeit bloody, standing in front of her, purring his orders calmly capturing her with his magnificent crimson eyes.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Ugly. Give it to me."

"I don't see why I should. You never let me touch it. Can I see what it's like?" Deliberately, Yuya held the sword's grip in one hand, the thumb of the other pressed against the hilt to push it from its sheath. Kyo's eyes flared and he took a threatening step forward, to which she responded by retreating.

They kept their eyes on each other, green on red, the one who taunted and the one who was going to hunt.

A nasty fang-bared sneer lighted Kyo's face. "Do you expect to live after this?"

Yuya feigned confusion and snorted in a most unfeminine manner that told him plainly what she thought of his question. "Well, of course I do. I plan to live until eighty, have three husbands, four kids and twenty grandchildren!"

He was going to kill this woman. Yes he was. Kyo took another step, this time sideways, in a plan to circle around her and back her into a corner. He grit his teeth against the blinding pain in his body, ignoring the dizziness he was feeling from the massive amount of bleeding. Goddamn it, if he were in his own body these injuries would've been equal to scratches. To goddamn mosquito bites.

Yuya smiled innocently at the man that stood half torn between violent rage and keeping his cool. Kyo's bloodlust aura spurned, radiating with such power despite his weakened and wounded state and Yuya's body reflexively warned her to retreat as respiration became stifled by the thickening atmosphere saturated by this murderous aura. But she would not - not until she got what she wanted.

Despite Tenro reacting simultaneously to its owner, vibrating aggressively within her grasp, Yuya refused to give in her claim of the katana. When Kyo attempted a further step, Yuya only threatened to unsheathe the katana further causing him to retrieve his footing and remain in place glaring bloody murder at her. If she weren't so serious in accomplishing her aim, she would have broken out in laughter at this 'hesitation' of his – Kyo _never_ hesitated.

Kyo didn't want _anyone_ touching his katana, let alone come close to it unless it was to clash their own sword with his during a battle. But this woman _dared_ take what was his, what was more than a weapon, what represented his way of living. Clearly he had let the dogface become too comfortable around him. Clearly it wasn't he who became too lenient and sloppy around her, but _she_ who was stepping out of her boundaries. No, he was not at fault. He, Onime no Kyo, was _never_ at fault.

But why was it that he was feeling invitingly alive at the same time? His heart rate had sped up, pumping and boiling what blood hadn't spilled from him. Kyo hated time-wasting games, hated useless activities that did not involve man-to-man battling, drinking or hitting the brothels. So why was he feeling this sudden revival despite his half-dead state?

Challenge, he realized. The woman was challenging him directly, both by taking his katana, an action he would kill for, and by meeting his unflinching glare evenly. And he was not one to resist this test that no other woman he'd ever encountered would dare to present him.

Beautiful, he termed it, magnificent courage. Fearless, stubborn, determined, and a downright irritating show of courage. Just beautiful. Her emerald green eyes lighted with this new termed courage of his, and her current stance anticipating his moves were fluid and confident. She was now worthy of his blood humming for an interesting fight.

Rain poured, the winds roared, animals scuttled for cover as thunder crashed. Within the cave was an entirely different matter.

=--=--=--=--=--=

**Ok I stop here for today. It's not over though…Awaiting response from dear readers!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry sorry, I didn't mean to take this long to put up the next chapter! **

**Thank you for the reviewssss and to all those who've added me on their Alert and Fav!!*so happy* I will respond after this chapter.**

**The chapter is alotttt longer than the first three..I think the next will be just as long…hope you don't fall asleep halfway…T.T**

**ENJOYY**

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Yuya…"

The woman who was named after the word that escaped Kyo's lips in a soft murmur that did not match the rage in his hypnotic crimson eyes was momentarily disconcerted by this rare occurrence. Did Kyo just call her name? Why did the two syllables by which she, since birth, had learned to respond to by any person that uttered them cause a strange warming of her blood, a sudden spurt in her heart rate from a strange mixture of fear and…desire?

The name was unfamiliar on his lips as he uttered it and her name had come out as a soft beckoning, not as a threat as he had intentioned it to sound. And that set him on edge.

But Onime no Kyo being…well, Onime no Kyo, despite his slightly distracted, muddled mind, was still able to assess his advantages over the situation. For some reason, the woman was dumbfounded. Hell, he was as well, what with his mouth calling her name even though his brain did not acknowledge it. How irritating. But for what it was worth, he had found what he had been looking for.

The opening.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

An opening.

Kyo pounced, trying hard to ignore the excruciating pain that flashed, stinging and clawing even more than the initial contact of Muramusa's sword on his flesh. But it was nothing compared to the elation he was feeling as wind cruised along his skin as he sprinted towards Yuya, with full intention of simply snatching the katana and then leaping away from her, all in the blink of an eye. Only then, would he bring the fear into those deep forest green eyes. They would stare up at him and he would make sure she trembled, he would make sure that the next time she –

She disappeared.

How the f-

Kyo swore, a chain of expletives colourful enough to turn the dead in their graves across a fifty kilometer radius, as he felt a searing burn on his back that almost blinded him with an explosion of light that came across his vision.

Despite her vow to inflict pain on him, Yuya was feeling slightly guilty as she sidestepped the attack. The fact that she'd managed to avoid him was enough to tell her that Kyo's body was sustaining incredibly serious injuries that were beyond a human's capability to survive. Be objective, she reminded herself. Her hand came down onto Kyo's exposed back as he passed her in her sidestep, and Yuya pasted a large cloth of disinfectant onto the bloody gashes that marked his back and winced, somehow expecting his skin to sizzle at the contact of the potion.

Hissing, Kyo dug a foot into the ground, spun around and shot once more in Yuya's direction, and in doing so blood spilled from wounds that were widening from the exertion of his muscles.

_This needs to be done quickly_ thought Yuya as she took her stance and concentrated on anticipating Kyo's next move from the tell tale drops of blood that fell to the ground a split second before every shift he made.

Kyo grinned, baring his fangs as he feinted left, right, capturing the surprised look on the woman's face.

"How long do you want to play, little girl?" Yuya spun at the soft purr of his deep voice in her ear.

Yuya knew that if he had been in a slightly better shape, she would have never been able to pull this game off. If he had been in his normal state, she might as well have bowed down in defeat before even breathing 'go'. But still, like a wild cat, he circled silently around her, playing and taunting her into a little trap.

Kyo pounced again, only to find himself reeling with pain when Yuya swiped the cloth of disinfectant across his chest. The tight burning sensation as if hooks pulled at his skin to close the bloody gashes were agonisingly delicious. When he looked down, he saw the wounds begin to close, excruciatingly slow, until all that remained were narrow slits. It hurt like hell, his vision blurring with the painful stretch of his skin, but he _loved _it.

That had been a blind swing, more reflex than strategy. Yuya was sure Kyo knew that and she bit her lower lip trying to prevent herself from gulping audibly. She watched in slight horror as his skin took on a life of its own, pulling, stretching its way to close the gashes. Where she had reached him, the rivulets of blood had dissolved with a disgusting sizzling sound. Kyo was shivering, his skin bristling lightly, but his stance remained confidently predatory and the snarl on his face only made him even more demonic than he already was.

Did his fangs just grow longer?

"Why are you so stubborn?" Yuya asked.

"And you are…?"

Yuya grit her teeth. "I am trying to help you, you useless demon. Your brain must be leaking along with all the blood around here."

"Oh?" Kyo mocked, "is Dogface worried for the great handsome Onime no Kyo?"

She bit back a squeak when Kyo appeared in front of her, so close their chests were almost touching; so close that when she tipped her head up to see him sneering down at her, their noses almost bumped. Yuya found herself getting a little side tracked as her mind veered from her golden goal of pain, to awe at the well-built samurai that stood too close to her for _his _own good. Tempted, she was so tempted to close that molecular distance between them, let her hands run along the strong broad shoulders, down the hard planes of his bare chest, lower, lower to his belt…

Something wrapped itself around her neck.

No! While she was thinking what she could do with _her _hands, she'd forgotten about what he could do with _his_!

Kyo watched the woman with interest as Yuya did nothing apart from staring back at him when he had come up in front of her. When he'd brought up his hand and grabbed the long column of her neck, he had the distinct impression she'd gotten herself lost somewhere. Now he was squeezing harder, and still she remained still, despite her frantic pulse ramming at her neck against his hand.

This had been too easy. Strangely, instead of feeling victory he was disappointed. Why had he expected so much of her in the first place? Why had he wanted her to win, to show him that she was worth his spilling blood and indirect training? How useless this feeling of anticipation.

And now he was just angry.

"Futile," Kyo hissed, his eyes narrowing. "Maybe I should end your useless, insignificant existence."

To bodily harm a person – demon, Yuya corrected – one has to accept injuries as well. She remembered well from Yukimura and Kyo's fight when the latter had taken the single daring step towards the playful samurai as said samurai swung his katana in what should have been a fatal blow. Yukimura's sword had gotten to its mark, but he himself had sustained equally bloody injuries from Kyo.

A single step had changed it all.

Yuya took a step of her own.

Without releasing the heavy katana from her grasp, Yuya gripped Kyo's wrist as hard as she could. With a push from both of her legs, and leverage of his strong arm, Yuya wrapped her legs around Kyo's hips, tightening her hold as she crossed her feet at his back.

She had to take advantage of the fact that Kyo had released her neck out of what she saw as surprise in his widened crimson eyes, a slight part of those lips of his. She had to ignore, and that was the hardest task of all, harder than the physical exertion she was about to put into this move, that her yukata had parted and had ridden up her legs so that what wrapped around Kyo's bare hips was her own flesh. And his hard, lean stomach was pressed against…

STOP!

Yuya arched backwards, her arms locked straight as she pulled Kyo with her in her backflip. Once her palms found purchase on the hard ground beneath her, Yuya bucked and unlocked her legs throwing the stunned samurai hard against the bouldered ground.

Somewhere between having slim creamy smooth legs ride him, being begrudgingly aware of the delicious way she was grinding herself against him, and then suddenly being launched into the air, Kyo managed to regain his orientation. Damn the woman! Using her female attributes to distract him. Still, it wasn't unpleasant. And as his anger over his disappointment in her abated, it only flared further when that last thought voiced itself through an annoying ache in his groin.

Whilst he felt his skin rip as he skidded to a stop against the ground, Kyo came to a completely out-of-topic conclusion. Brothel. The next village they got to, he was hitting a brothel. And then the woman would meet sudden death by his hand.

He rose slowly, keeping his head down, letting his unruly raven hair cover his eyes as a predatory chuckle rose in his throat.

Watching Kyo, Yuya wiped her bloody hands, cut from the sharp pebbles that littered the cave floor, ignored the sting, leveled her breathing and played her next card.

Pulling out a small bamboo bottle with a strange wooden screw-on top from the folds of her lapels, she held it in front of Kyo. "Just let me treat you, and I won't have to hurt you."

She'd found it in Kyoshiro's medicine box she'd been lugging around. She had seen the young man use it on the wounded children they had come across during their initial travels. Yuya had seen how Kyoshiro had pressed on the little button on the top and how liquid had sprayed from it. It had frightened her, and the first time she had tried it herself, the sudden _pshht_ had caused her to throw the thing in the air and scuttle for cover as if the little tube was possessed.

Now, it was her weapon.

Obviously, Kyo thought nothing of it as he unleashed, metres away from her, a stifling tornado of qi at her. Like the first time he had appeared, waking up from an involuntary slumber, all his pented fury and murderous intent had been released in a single storm. Yuya had shivered of fear, as she was doing now. Her legs had threatened to fail, as they threatened to fail now.

"And how," Kyo's voice droned lazily in pure arrogance, "do you plan to harm me with that?"

Once where she would have heeded her survival instincts, this time she refused.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**

**Yup the fighting isn't over yet…this is just the beginning…Sorry if it's a little bit slow, but I really really wanted to set up the phase between the katana being stolen and the fighting…well, not really fighting…more….**

**.v Yay!! I am glad you like the story…as for the weather, MUHAHAHAH…*an idea pops in her head*, if can control weather,..can I make Kyo real???? :p! **

**ThunderXShadowHahaha yes, Kyo certainly does need to learn to respect his woman…Although we all know that he does. He respects her enough to give her time to fight him….I lovoovevve Kyo!**

**SilverWingx*There are two chapters left after this one….Yeah for a random scene it is quite long….but I didn't want to jam it all into one page…**

**Eiriloveshuichithank youuu!**

**iWantToHateHimI'm hoping I can keep it up..:p**

**insane-dumbass as you can see…..continuation! glad u like it!**

**Xxdark wolf girlxXupdated!!**

**MicheleKuchikiwill do! With reviewers like you and the rest –WILL DO!**

**Chaotic Angel7updated!!**

**AutumnsFallheheh..hope u wont be disappointed**

**IllegitimiYay thank yu!!!!!**

**Kaeru-samaI AM HONOURED!!!!!!!!**


End file.
